halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joint Forces Command Requiem
United Nations Joint Forces Command Requiem (JFC-R) was the combined service headquarters for all United Nations Space Command forces participating in operations on the shield world . Order of battle Army Army Occupation Forces on Requiem (AOFR) *Army Forces Central **IV Airborne Corps ***6th Airborne Division ****3rd Parachute Brigade, 6th Airborne Division *****6th Battalion, Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment *****13th Battalion, Royal Warwickshire Fusiliers *****10th Battalion, Essex Regiment *****1st Battalion, Somerset Light Infantry (Prince Albert's) *****9th Queen's Royal Lancers *****33rd Parachute Regiment Royal Horse Artillery *****13 Support Regiment (Parachute) *****23 Engineer Regiment (Parachute) ***13th Airborne Division ****1st Parachute Brigade, 13th Airborne Division ****2nd Parachute Brigade, 13th Airborne Division ****3rd Parachute Brigade, 13th Airborne Division ****4th Parachute Brigade, 13th Airborne Division ****Combat Aviation Brigade, 13th Airborne Division ***52nd Airborne Division ****1st Air Assault Brigade, 52nd Airborne Division ****2nd Air Assault Brigade, 52nd Airborne Division ****3rd Air Assault Brigade, 52nd Airborne Division ****1st Combat Aviation Brigade, 52nd Airborne Division ****2nd Combat Aviation Brigade, 52nd Airborne Division ***106th Airborne Division ****4th Parachute Brigade, 106th Airborne Division ****51st Parachute Brigade, 106th Airborne Division ****137th Parachute Brigade, 106th Airborne Division ****Combat Aviation Brigade, 106th Airborne Division ***4th Fires Brigade ****1st Battalion, 21st Field Artillery (Howitzer) ****2nd Battalion, 21st Field Artillery (Howitzer) ****3rd Battalion, 21st Field Artillery (Howitzer) ****2nd Battalion, 76th Field Artillery (Rocket) ****5th Battalion, 76th Field Artillery (Rocket) ****589th Brigade Support Battalion ***87th Fires Brigade ***9th Signals Brigade **22nd Sustainment Command **68th Air Defense Command **306th Engineering Command **230th Military Police Brigade *Army Forces Apex **Eleventh United Nations Army ***IV Armored Corps ****6th Armored Division ****10th Armored Division ****85th Infantry Division (Mechanized) ****601st Armored Cavalry Regiment ***XXXIII Corps ****9th Infantry Division ****11th Infantry Division ****25th Armored Division ****48th Infantry Division **Twentieth United Nations Army ***VII Corps ****79th Infantry Division (Mechanized) ****386th Infantry Division *Army Forces Frontier **II (Martian) Armored Corps **LXIX Corps ***1st Cavalry Division *Army Forces Northern Reaches **XXXI Arctic Corps Air Force Eighth Air Force (8AF) *VIII Bomber Command **57th Air Division ***5th Bombardment Wing (Heavy) ***28th Bombardment Wing (Heavy) ***319th Bombardment Wing (Composite) ***96th Strategic Reconnaissance Wing *VIII Fighter Command **19th Air Division ***2nd Attack Wing (Composite) ***7th Attack Wing (Medium) ***11th Attack Wing (Composite) **42nd Air Division ***12th Escort Fighter Wing ***27th Tactical Fighter Wing ***131st Tactical Fighter Wing ***301st Tactical Fighter Wing ***305th Tactical Fighter Wing ***308th Tactical Fighter Wing **90th Air Division ***26th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing ***58th Special Operations Wing *VIII Mobility Command **13th Air Division ***19th Cargo Airlift Wing (Medium) ***62nd Cargo Airlift Wing (Medium) ***89th Cargo Airlift Wing (Medium) ***305th Cargo Airlift Wing (Composite) **66th Air Division ***6th Air Refueling Wing ***22nd Air Refueling Wing **67th Air Division ***436th Cargo Airlift Wing (Heavy) ***437th Cargo Airlift Wing (Heavy) **834th Air Division ***483rd Troop Airlift Wing (Light) ***516th Troop Airlift Wing (Medium) ***518th Troop Airlift Wing (Medium) Requiem Air Defense Force *25th Air Division **84th Fighter-Interceptor Wing ***84 FIW Operations Group ****2nd Fighter-Interceptor Squadron ****496th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron ****497th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron **325th Fighter-Interceptor Wing ***325 FIW Operations Group ****317th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron ****318th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron ****498th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron Fleet Command Task Force 7.A (TF-7.A) *Task Group 7.A.1/Battlegroup Infinity **UNSC Infinity (ASVK-1) — Flagship **Cruiser Division 11 ***UNSC Mikuma (CA-238) — Flagship ***UNSC Autumn (CA-221) ***UNSC Long Beach (CA-234) ***UNSC Run Devil Run (CA-237) **Destroyer Squadron 60 ***UNSC Terrible (DL-799) — Flagship ***UNSC Fletcher (DD-12000) ***UNSC Horizon (DD-12119) ***UNSC Las Vegas (DD-12410) ***UNSC Heracles (DDK-827) ***UNSC Infallible (DDK-880) ***UNSC Riley Walters (DER-42) **Escort Flotilla 715 ***UNSC Lilihierax (FFS-22) — Flagship ***UNSC William Lovell (FFS-1) ***UNSC Pishon (FFS-4) ***UNSC Kami (FFS-11) ***UNSC Bebhionn (FFS-17) ***UNSC Thalassa (FFS-23) ***UNSC Pilchuck (FFS-25) ***UNSC Sweet Grass (FFS-26) ***UNSC Longjiang (FFS-27) ***UNSC Dannevirke (FFS-34) **Air Division 4 *Task Group 7.A.2 **Carrier Division 13 ***Carrier Strike Group 29 ****UNSC Izumo (CVA-518) — Flagship ****UNSC Euclid's Anvil (CA-225) ****Carrier Air Wing 102 ***Carrier Strike Group 76 ****UNSC Stalingrad (CVF-502) — Flagship ****UNSC Bourgeois (CA-228) ****Carrier Air Wing 5 **Line Division 1 ***UNSC New South Wales (CB-58) — Flagship ***UNSC Dakota (CB-55) ***UNSC Kaliningrad (CB-56) ***UNSC Brittany (CB-60) Special Operations Group Joint Forces Command Requiem - Special Operations Group (JFC-R-SOG)